


5 Times Loki Sacrificed Himself for Thor + 1 Time He Didn't

by Lokilovemail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, In the end he can't save Thor, Other, alternate infinity war ending, loki sacrifices himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail





	5 Times Loki Sacrificed Himself for Thor + 1 Time He Didn't

The first time it happened, they were 9 years old. A huge monster had broken into the castle, no one could stop it. It got stabbed, shot at, and stabbed some more but the creature would _not_ die. It's motive was unclear, no matter how many lives it took no one could figure out how to stop it. It wandered around the castle, killing anyone in its path, it showed no mercy towards anyone not even the king.

 

Thor and Loki were playing in their room, it was something they did often, today's game was Valkyrie vs Giant Snake. Loki's ability to shapeshift made their games just that much more fun, he would play the monster and enjoyed it too. Thor often played a warrior, a Valkyrie to be exact, he was extremely sad when he found out only women could join the Valkyrie warriors, but nonetheless it didn't stop him from pretending to be one.

 

“Surrender Mister Snake! You are no match for me, Thor the best Valkyrie!” He raised his pretend sword in the air, pointing it at the giant snake that was Loki.

 

“You can’t beat me! I’m the evil snake! I could eat you in one bite!” Loki slithered along the ground and showed off his snake fangs, ready to attack but then the ground started to shake.

 

“Uhm, Loki? Did you do that?”

 

“N-No…” He shifted back into his regular form while Thor dropped his pretend sword.

 

“Then what is doing it? Do you think we should go see?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, maybe we should stay here.”

 

“Aw Loki you’re not scared are you?”

 

“I’m not scared!!”

 

“Then let’s go see!” He picked up his pretend sword and opened the door, the instant it opened they were face to face with the huge disgusting creature.

 

“Brother lookout!” Loki yanked Thor’s arm and pulled him across the room away from the creature.

 

“I’m gonna fight it.”

 

“ _No_ , you’re not! Let me fight it, I can turn into a snake to fight it.”

 

“I don’t think that’ll work…your magic isn't strong enough."

 

“It will, trust me I got this. I've been practicing extra hard lately.” Loki transformed into his huge snake form, he tried fighting off the creature, and managed to bite it a few times. But he was no match for the creature, it didn't seem very affected by his bites. It swung it’s giant claws at him and threw him across the room, breaking his magic.

 

“Brother watch out!” Thor cried out but it was too late, the creature had already devoured Loki whole. That seemed to be what the creature had been after because it sprouted wings and flew through their window, breaking it into tiny glass shards.

 

He couldn’t even process what he had just seen, his little brother was eaten whole by a giant ugly creature. Minutes later his mother and father came rushing into the room to see what had happened.

 

“Thor what happened?!” Frigga asked worriedly, she rushed over to check him for injuries, luckily he wasn’t hurt but they didn’t even seem to notice that Loki was gone.

 

“T-This big monster came into our room! Loki tried to fight it but it didn’t work, it ate him whole! It's all my fault!" He cried, "If I wouldn't have suggested us to go investigate what the sound was he wouldn't have gotten eaten! I'm so stupid!"

 

He was already full on sobbing, he surely believed his little brother was gone for good. it wasn't fair, they were so young and hardly had any time together, they were supposed to grow up and be Asgard's best warriors, but that wasn't going to happen now.

 

Later that night there was a knock at his door, he had spent the rest of the day in his room crying and trying to process what he had just seen.

 

“Who is it?” He yelled through broken sobs, he figured it was probably one of their servants coming to bring him dinner since he stayed in his room the rest of the afternoon and evening. No answer came, whoever it was didn’t like talking, he forced himself to get out of bed open the door. Standing right before him was Loki, without any scrapes, cuts or bruises, he looked perfectly fine like nothing had ever happened.

 

“Loki? How? What? I-I thought you died? A few hours ago I literally just watched you die?!” A wave of shock washed over him, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was no possible way Loki was alive, was he dreaming? This was going to be one of those horrible dreams that goes from sweet to scary.

 

“Do not worry brother, I’m a god, I cannot die until the universe decides it's time.” Loki pulled Thor into a tight hug, they stayed like that for a little while. Soon they both started getting sleepy, it was time for them to get ready for bed together, like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 :)
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted sometime next week, until then, you can read some of my other works.


End file.
